Inspiration
by Moonylover123
Summary: Noodle has lost her love for life and Russel decides to help her get it back. In doing so they meet new people and make friends but will they end up learning more about their band than they intended?
1. Chapter 1

Most people think of pretty pink pointe shoes and fluffy pink tutus if you mention a ballerina. In fact you're only a ballerina if you're principle ballet company dancer and that only applies to the females. But as the dancer extended her leg beginning to pivot into a fouette, Noodle realised that ballet dancers were strong but dainty, powerful but delicate and that they had trained for years to get to this point.

There was something inspiring as the ballet dancer in the black dress turned 32 times before stopping with such precision. The rest of her band mates sat uncomfortably, not enjoying sitting and watching something they didn't understand. If Murdoc knew how to work a smart phone he would be on his phone right now. In fact this was Russel's idea, you see Noodle hadn't been herself recently, in fact ever since she returned she hadn't been herself. Russel had played to her tough and feminine by picking ballet, the women dancing were strong but graceful and everything Noodle was herself. Despite the fact he would rather be at home he shoved the moping Noodle, the grumbling Murdoc and the constantly confused 2-D out the door, into the car and on the way to London.

In fact if you listened carefully Murdoc was still grumbling. But none of this mattered to Noodle as she watched dancer after dancer execute move with grace and power. A smile tugged at her lips for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you think Baby-girl?" Russel asked as they all walked out of the Royal Opera house.

"Did you see them?! They were so wonderful and talented!" Noodle grinned at Russel. Russel returned the grin as he opened the door for them all.

"It was a load of stuck up bullshit if you ask me, their parents probably forked out loads to teach them. With their posh little tutus and shoes, " Murdoc snarled as he continued. "I had to sit all the way through that. I can't believe it."

"Don' listen to 'im Noods, 'e's just moody cause 'e didn' drink tonight." The tall blue haired frontman smiled warmly at Noodle. Noodle smiled back. Murdoc muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'I'll get you back you little sod' but Noodle heard and gave Murdoc a sharp glare which made him stop.

"Right let's get back so I can down a drink before sleeping eh?" Murdoc announced as he unlocked the Geeps door.

* * *

"An and 5 and 6 and 7 and an 8, Straighten that leg Sienna!" The blonde headed ballerina spun around. Concentration lined her face as she ended her piece.

"Well done, you're doing really well!" Her teacher high fived her as Sienna smiled

"Thank you, Summer!" Sienna replied to the ex ballerina.

"Right same time tomorrow?" Summer asked as she tied up her long black hair.

"Yeah sure I haven't got Sleeping Beauty tomorrow so that should be fine!" Sienna said as she sat down to untie her pointe shoes and head out for lunch.

"Ok great, I'll love you and leave you then, bye!" Summer said exiting the dance studio.

"bye" Sienna called after her. Sienna never regretted ballet or her other styles of dance despite the horrendous state her feet were in and the pain she went through, dance was an art and an expression that fed her addiction of excitement.

As her cousin Lyra always joked, she would sell her soul to the devil if it meant she could dance. Her whole family danced even the males, it was custom for them to do so in her household. As Sienna was lost in her thoughts she heard the studio door creak making her superhuman reflexes react. The person gracefully entering the room was her cousin Lyra. With her waist length mousy brown curly hair, big blue eyes with a hint of green and her curvy delicate figure, Lyra was the definition of what men desired and often used it to her advantage.

Sienna smiled brightly at her cousin as Lyra gave her a sly smile.

"Ready for lunch hun?" Lyra asked as she sat down next to her.

"Of course let me put my shoes away though and get changed and we'll set off." Sienna said as she opened her dance bag

Lyra quietly waited for her cousin to change as she scrolled through face book. Hearing quiet padding she looked up.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Sienna replied as she walked next to her cousin and out of the hallway to the studios.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: That last chapter was a bit messy and wouldn't change so apologies for that! Anyway that's all I have to say apart from enjoy!**

A lanky woman sat behind a desk her hip length straight black hair was tied in a bun. Her slender fingers quickly typed away at her computer and her face was lined with concentration only to be broken by her younger sister.

"Oooooo hey there stranger!" Lyra smirked as she bounded into the reception. Her graceful and composed sister jumped in surprise.

"I didn't see you there, Lyra. I must have been a bit busy with these lesson logs." The woman replied to her sister, sighing.

"Aw Bethan, that hurts the soul that you're not awaiting my presence 24/7." Lyra said laughing with her hand over her heart.

"Mmmm I'm sure it does." Bethan replied smiling.

"Anyway as distressed as you may find yourself to be to hear this, I'm not actually look for you. I'm looking for Libby." Libby was Lyra's best friend and rather her rock through hard times. The black woman had always supported Lyra and made sure she was as okay as one could be.

"Oooooo yes that hurts Lyra," Bethan laughed as continued. "Libby is in rehersals for Giselle at the moment, as you should be too."

"Ok thanks and no I'm not in this year's production of Giselle, they asked I said no. Perks of being a guest dancer." Lyra laughed as Bethan shook her head.

"How was lunch with Sienna?" Bethan asked.

"Okay, wasn't exciting if that's what you're after we mainly talked about how high my ego is, which is very high if you must know." Lyra smirked.

"Of course it is. When did I not know that?" Bethan joked.

Before Lyra could joke back, the doors opened revealing a rather large black man. Lyra tilted her head in confusion, assuming the man had got the wrong place.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?" The man spoke with a rather calm and relaxing New York accent.

"No you're not, my sister and I were simply discussing life. Anyway you must be the guy I spoke to on the phone about ballet lessons for your daughter is it?" Bethan asked as she smiled warmly.

"Yes that's right." The man smiled back.

"Okay if you'd like to go in my office we can fill out some forms and discuss any queries you have about ballet." Bethan smiled.

The pair entered Bethan's office leaving Lyra shaking her head as stood in reception.

"Oh well I may as well dance in one of the empty studios." Lyra muttered to herself. Walking past the studios, pondering life as she always did until she was interrupted by an Irish voice.

"Well hello there Lyra." The red headed ballet dancer smirked at Lyra.

"Aw sweetie if you think being sweet will stop me saying fuck off to you, you're terribly mistaken babe." She turned around with a sly smile her eyes lighting up maliciously as she snarled her sentence.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I came to tell you about your costume fitting for the lilac fairy in the costume department." The Irish man smirked. "But if you're going to be like that I don't think I will."

"Urgh, Marcus don't be like that, just tell me." Lyra said.

"Fine I'll strike you a deal." Marcus smiled slyly.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry this is short I wanted it to have as much impact as Murdoc ;)**  
Noodle slipped out of her bedroom, scuttling downstairs as she tried to find her laptop in the pigsty they called home. She was about to leave the kitchen when she saw a figure move from out of the shadows. Startled she gasped about to attack when the figure spoke.

"Don't worry it's me Noodle." A gravelly voice that belonged to Murdoc spoke. Noodle sighed as her heart beat calmed to its normal state. Noodle was about to speak until Murdoc beat her to it.

"I know that look." Murdoc vaguely said. Noodle frowned wondering what an earth he was on about.

"I'm sorry Murdoc-san you're going to have to be a bit clearer than that." Noodle said quietly carefully trying not to wake Russel who had fallen asleep in the other room.

"The look you made when you thought I was a demon." Murdoc said. Noodle paused, she did not want to talk about this at this time of night when she only wanted to watch some You Tube.

"Who said I thought you were a demon, I could've thought you were an intruder." Noodle quickly replied turning around and returning to her hunt for her laptop. She must have over looked an area of the kitchen.

"Do you really think you can fool me Noods, eh?" Murdoc chuckled.

"No, but I'd rather not talk about demons right now. I had a purpose for coming down here and I wish to fulfil it." Noodle looked up at the now moonlit Murdoc. The light casted on his face made him look distorted making Noodle close her eyes for a second.

"Nobody ever does want to talk about demons love, but it's timed you opened up you can't relive hell on your own." The thing is with Murdoc he knew what to say to make his words have impact and knew when to leave to force the person into silent thoughts. This was of these moments now, Noodle realised as the demonic bass player left the kitchen, leaving Noodle and her thoughts in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your leg should be here not there." Snarled the woman who resembled Sienna, bar the long jet black hair and her personality. Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay." Lyra said rising her leg extension higher.

"Yes but its not okay you keep making the same mistake. You trained at Bolshoi, you're better than this." The woman scolded. Before the rather stern woman could continue her scolding, the door opened revealing Bethan.

"Bethan is this important because I am currently fixing the way your sister dances." The woman glared.

"Sorry Marlene, but I was just warning you about visitors. I'm showing around some people interested in dance today and the first group are coming in 5 minutes." Bethan rambled. Marlene sighed.

"Okay then, thanks for warning us." Marlene frowned falling into deep thought as Bethan muttered a 'no problem' and walked away.

"Okay, from the top please." Marlene addressed the pianist.

* * *

"Hi, thanks for coming. Today I'm going to show you around the dance studios for the Royal Opera House. A portion of those studios are given to talented teachers to train up aspiring young dancers. My name is Bethan Jones and I'm a principle dancer with the Royal Ballet. Now any questions before we start our tour?" Bethan smiled warmly, her hazel eyes twinkling. Bethan loved sharing her love of dance with people and she loved helping them achieve whatever they wished to fulfil.

"Just one question," a gravelly voice announced. "How long is this tour gonna be, you see I've got places to be and-"

A soothing American accent cut in.

"Murdoc shut up ya crackass, we're doing this for Baby-girl here." The people who weren't part of and didn't know Gorillaz muttered around them not used to this kind of inappropriate behaviour. Bethan startled, made to speak again until 2D spoke up.

"Sorry 'bout 'im. He doesn' know when to shu' it." The blue haired man smiled revealing a gap in his front teeth. However, Bethan never noticed this as her eyes stared into his giant black orbs. A few seconds passed and someone coughed making Bethan blink and blush, realising what just happened. Hastily regaining her calm and friendly composure she carried on with her speech.

"Okay then if you will all follow me."

* * *

"Well Baby-girl? Think you'll give it a go?" Russel asked the young woman.

"I can try!" She said optimistically as she looked out the window of the Geep.


	6. Chapter 6

Who is a dancer? What makes one? Who came up with dance? Who thought 'ahhh let's get a boy and girl to dance together for enjoyment.'? There are so many styles of dance these days, contemporary, ballet, modern etc. But they take skill and determination. Dancers are the underappreciated athletes of sport.

* * *

Memory flashback

"Lyra?" A loud knock could be heard on the 12 year olds door. The young girl hushed her heart wrenching sobs.

"Lyra, if you fail to get ready this instant or go on about that horrific lie about what your brother did to you, you will be punished severely. Get up now." The voice that Lyra recognised to be her hate filled mother. The girl dried her tears, fixing a permanent scowl on her face as she went about her day being chastised by her mother, because ladies don't act like that around court.

* * *

"I have some topics to discuss with you ladies today." A graceful woman stood before Lyra and her many sisters

"I have had some letters from the council." The woman snarled as she looked at her daughters in distaste, despite their mother's harsh glare they did not falter nor flinch.

"Pardon me mama-"Bethan interrupted.

"Bethan do not speak unless you have been given my blessing! How Rude!" The mother looked sternly at her daughter. Bethan quickly lowered her head in guilt. The woman hastily picked up her skirts and walked over to one of her younger daughters. Expecting to be hit, Bethan flinched as her mother gently placed her hand on the top of her head, granting her to speak. Bethan looked up and began to speak:

"I apologise profusely for my behaviour mama, forgive me for I did not mean to cause offense. When you mentioned the council, you did mean his grace's council not our council of the royal vampires?"

* * *

Lyra gasped as she opened her eyes to find that the grand structure of the building she had dreamed about, no longer surrounded her.

 **SURPRISE! Bet you didn't expect that!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello! You must be Noodle!" The girl who had said her name was Bethan smiled at the young Japanese girl.

"Yes I am." Noodle smiled back.

"Okay, so I'm going to be your teacher as well as my younger sister when I am not able to, I'll just go get her now." Bethan hurried off to find her younger sister.

* * *

"Urghhhhh, what do you want now Marcus?" The blue eyed girl's eyes flashed dangerously at the red headed ballet dancer.

"Nothing I just simply came to annoy you," He smirked. "Oh and remind you that I have the abilities to change your teacher to myself."

"Yeah but I only said one time, ok not like every week babe." Lyra snarled.

"I know right, such a shame. How will you cope?" Marcus asked with his hand over his heart.

"Gee I don't know maybe alcohol to wash down that feeling of relief?" Lyra rolled her eyes. Marcus was about to reply when they heard:

"Lyra! There you are!" Both Marcus and Lyra whipped their heads around to find the source of the sound to be Bethan.

"And this is where I leave you bye dearest Lyra!" Marcus called out as he scurried off.

"Hello Bethan, to what do I owe the pleasure to find myself in your presence?" Lyra smiled slyly.

"I need to introduce you to a new student that you'll be teaching when I'm away for work." Bethan said as she grabbed Lyra's arm and started to drag her sister.

"Oh ok, fair enough. What's her name?" Lyra asked looking up at her sister's sweet face.

"Noodle."

Lyra burst out laughing.

"Lyra, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Noodle really? Like I don't care you call a child but come on how high must they of been when that child was born to be called Noodle." Lyra wiped away tears of laughter as her sisters mouth twitched into a smile.

"You have a point Lyra." Bethan smiled as they continued to walk.

"When do I ever not?" She smirked.

* * *

"Hi so this is my sister Lyra." Bethan introduced her rather cocky sister.

"Hey! You must be Noodle right?" Lyra asked the petite guitarist.

"Yes I am!" She smiled at Lyra.

"Gotta say I love your hair." Lyra said smiling.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say." Noodle smiled.

"No problem. Right then I'll you to it with my rather fabulous sister." Lyra waved and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Eeeee we do the same thing like this at my dance school so I thought I would include it, also I'm thinking of starting a dance youtube channel but I don't if I should.**

"Now from what I understand is that you'll be joining us in group and private lessons?" Bethan asked Noodle. Noodle nodded.

"Ok then don't worry about the others they have done dance since they were two. We have other beginners in the group lessons as well so you won't be alone. I'll try to find some of the other girls so you feel welcome." Bethan smiled as she hurried off.

"Russel-san?" Noodle asked, looking up at her fallow band mate and father figure.

"Yes baby-girl?" Russel replied.

"What will we do if you're unable to take me to dance?" Noodle asked. Russel knew what she was implying, she'd rather Murdoc didn't step foot in the dance school because he would keep making lewd comments about the other girls.

"I'll try to get 2-D to take you Noodle girl." Russel said, as Noodle nodded her head. Bethan rushed back.

"Well most of them are in lesson so we'll have to just pop our head in and say hi if that's okay?" Bethan asked. They both nodded.

"Okay follow me then." Bethan smiled warmly.

* * *

watch?v=IzBQnV_UTuo

watch?v=-roKLTURP9E

 **AN: Watch both vids cause this kind of dance solo and music is what I'm mentioning in this bit**

The music started to play Breezeblocks by Alt-J as Bethan opened the door to the class. A pretty 16 year old looking girl with warm olive skin and dark brown hair that almost looked black started to dance. The young girl danced with such passion and talent. Noodle watched her every step with awe, she never could see why people used to look at her with bug eye because guitar was easy right?

But now she knew because she was in her fans place watching something they wished they could do. A round of applause erupted around the girl as she finished her piece.

"Well done Joy, absolutely flawless. Lyra would be proud. I always find that when you take out an old routine it's harder to ace then doing a new number, But you made it your own!" A woman who looked older than Bethan spoke.

"Wouldn't you agree Bethan?" The woman asked Bethan.

"Well of course I would Summer, you did well Joy. By the way this is Noodle, "Bethan gestured to the girl next to her. "She's starting ballet today and will be joining in our group lessons."

"Hi!" Noodle said brightly.

"Oh my god, hey your hair is so cool, I'm too scared to bleach mine and it's so dark to dye." Joy said.

"Thank you." Noodle said politely.

"Ok so that's Joy, this is Summer." She gestured to another girl different to the other Summer because this girl had peroxide blond hair.

"Hello." Summer said however she wasn't smiling like Joy and had one brow arched. Despite her gaze Noodle still smiled back happily.

"Hey." Noodle said in reply.

"And this is Kennedy." She gestured to another blond who had the same gaze as Summer.

"Hi." Noodle said. The girl grunted in reply.

"Urm okay! Well there's some of the girls they'll be more but here's a handful of them." Bethan said, trying to keep everything upbeat.

"So shall we get started Noodle?" Bethan said opening the door for her.


	9. Note

**Sorry guys I've been in and out of hospital because of my back I'll hopefully get this up and running in a bit :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: So sorry guys I've just not been coping very well here's chapter 9!**

Murdoc grumbled as he sat down.

"Do we actually have to go to this dance show off thing?" He snarled.

"Yes, Babygirl wants us to come so she can show us her friends and such." Russel said as he glanced up from making breakfast.

"Hi Russ!" 2-D said as he walked into the kitchen with Noodle.

"Hey D! Hey Babygirl!" Russel smiled.

"Hello." Noodle yawned, stretching as she did so.

"Right I'll be in my Winnebago if anybody wants to know I'll be out when it's time to go." Murdoc snarled. He made to walk out the kitchen as Noodle scrambled in her seat.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. All of her bandmates turned to look at her.

"What is it love?" Murdoc asked.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" She added after second thought.

"Sure." Murdoc frowned. The two of them walked out into the hallway.

"I'm ready to talk about hell, but only to you." Noodle admitted looking at the ground.

"Are you sure?" Murdoc asked shocked.

"Yes I am. I thought about you said a few weeks ago and you're right." She said looking up.

"Now Noods love-" Noodle interrupted Murdoc.

"No don't, I know what you'll say, you'll say I shouldn't be forced to but the thing is I have to toughen up and face what happened."

"Well I'm proud Noods, I really am." Murdoc opened his arms for hug. Noodle smiled knowing that this was rare and he only saved a hug for every two years and did it when the others weren't around. Noodle gratefully accepted the hug.

"Can I talk to you tomorrow about it? Just I'm in a good mood and I don't want the memories dampening it." Noodle said.

"Sure love, ready when you are." Murdoc said as he scuttled off.


	11. Update

Hi guys just a quick update I have end of year shows and exams so I won't be updating till July because I'll only have shows to do leaving me time to write this story, love you guys


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey hey hey, I'm not dead (well ballet has been a pain but you know) I'm back, sorry I was so caught up with dance and I kind of lost my way with dance a bit, I've been to Russia and that was stressful so I just needed time to remember why I love dance okay bYE DON'T KILL ME :)))**

When you start dance, you're usually 3 or 5. And if you keep at it you tend to aim for career in dance, whether it's hip hop or ballet. Dance is always exciting to watch but even more spine-tingling to do. Sure, I guess it's exhausting and 32 fouettes in a full length ballet isn't an exciting thought, but if you're a dancer and you feel too lost in training, take a step back and think. Think of why you started, think of why you carried on dancing and most importantly think why you pursue it, and just dance. By yourself of course. Dance is an art not a chore so remind yourself of that.

* * *

"You know what? I'm considering quitting life as a dancer and just eating all day because oh my god food is just so amazing, ok? Like my god." Lyra shook her head as she sat opposite Sienna. Sienna chuckled and smiled.

"I'm sorry but dance is way more important than food." Sienna's smile grew as she saw a look of horror grow on Lyra's face.

"Oh my god, how could you say that?" Lyra's eyes grew wide, "honestly I miss eating junk food."

"Why hello there girlies!" Said a demure voice.

"Well if it isn't the hoe Libby." Lyra winked and made room for the rather attractive black woman.

"Pfft, says you." Libby rolled her eyes.

"Perks of swinging both ways." Lyra smirked.

"Well I'll leave you two, to discuss your sex life some of us are ballet dancers and need to prepare for Bethan's annual showcase show thingy." Sienna said, as she made to get up.

"Well bye then spoilt sport." Lyra stuck her tongue out and turned to Libby.

"Shut up and listen. I haven't seen you for two days and I need to tell you something important." Lyra said as her face grew serious.

"Okay, okay get on with it." Libby sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I had a dream."

"Oh my god really? With fluffy unicorns and clouds?" Libby said sarcastically.

"Shut up, it's important. I had a dream about mother."

* * *

She crept along the alleyway like a cat hunting for its prey. She immediately reverted back to a more human state. Making her way into the grimy old Stoke-On-Trent pub, she passed a young 10 year old with olive skin and jet black hair that was cut into a bowl hair cut. She never noticed him she was too busy looking for venerable men to drink from but the young boy noticed her. He regarded her with awe, she was the most prettiest of creatures he had seen around here. She looked like a glowing goddess in the pub's poor lighting. Her long curly hair flowed to her waist and her skin was porcelain. Her features so delicate one could compare her to a china doll.

Murdoc never forgot her. How could you forget someone so pretty as her?


	13. Chapter 11

**I think this is my longest chapter :))) enjoy!**

Noodle was practically skipping as she entered the studio, where parents were talking to their children as they warmed up. Murdoc snarled in displeasure, saying something along the lines of 'rich parents and their snobby kids'. Suddenly they came to a standstill as Noodle realised she knew none of them and that she didn't know where to stand. Bethan and Joy had invited her to watch but she could see none of them. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Well hello there, you're that girl my sister introduced me to, the one with the funny name." Noodle whipped round, meeting the eyes of Lyra.

"Oh guys, this is my teacher's younger sister, Lyra." 2-D was the first to greet giving her a warm smile.

"Your hair is really cool by the way." Lyra complimented, giving him a wink for good measure. He blushed bright red and stuttered out thanks. She smiled at Noodle and moved onto to Russel and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet ya, Lyra." He smiled.

"Same here." She returned his smile. While the others were greeting her, Murdoc stood stunned. No no no, it couldn't be her, but the shape of her face was the same. Her hair was the same tumble of waves and curls, just touching her waist. She had the same figure, yet her eyes were different. They weren't pitch black like they used to be, they were blue with a hint of green, bright with mischief.

She turned towards him, meet her eyes. He was sure he saw a hint of surprise pass through her eyes, but the same glint was back before you know it with a touch of cautiousness.

"Murds, you there?" He shook himself out of his shock, she may or may not of been the same lady that he remembered so clearly, but he hadn't lost his need to flirt with any lady that was a solid 8 or above.

"Well hello there, lass." He smirked slyly, nearly faltering when she didn't swoon. She arched her eyebrow in amusement and smirked slyly back, folding her arms.

"Hello." She said her smirk growing as she seemed to detect his shock.

"Well I best be off taming my hair is a task but I'll send my sister over." She smiled at the rest and threw a wink in Murdoc's direction, making his jaw drop in shock.

* * *

Hell isn't a place you would willingly go to unless you're desperate, like really desperate. Murdoc looked at his older brother for guidance, he took him here he can sort this mess out. Flames erupted around them as Murdoc coughed, the dry hot air hitting him hard.

"You better get us out of here right now, Hannibal or I swear." Murdoc fumed. His older brother whipped round scowling.

"Look as much I despise your fucking guts and would love to grind your bones, I said I'll find a way to make your silly little dreams happen, okay?" Hannibal snarled.

"Look if you feel that bad-" Murdoc got off be a woman's voice.

"Boys, boys, there's no need to fight." A figure moved out of the shadows. Her beauty could bring men to their knees, her smirk would melt any man and her effect was working on his older brother but Murdoc swallowed and took a deep breath looking down.

"We're here to see Satan." He said looking at the floor.

"Oh." She whispered in his ear, startling him.

"What, how-" The woman interrupted Murdoc again.

"How did I do that?" She asked facing him. "Well I'm a vampire of course."

The woman grinned revealing two pointy fangs, her eyes lighting up with delight as they both cowered in fear.

"What Lucifer doesn't know, won't hurt him." She said, her grin growing as her eyes fully blackened. She took a step forward when a hand stopped her.

"Don't." Said an ebony skinned woman.

"But-"

"I said don't." The woman said. She turned to both men and studied them.

"Follow me." And off they went. Walking along a pathway that soon turned into a bridge as lava rushed beneath. They soon entered a cave.

"Wait here." The woman said. Murdoc turned to his brother as soon as she left.

"What have you done?!" Murdoc stressed.

"Shut up Murds or I'll smash your face in." Murdoc didn't want to risk his already crooked nose with his brother's anger, so he stayed silent. The woman soon returned with a man and what looked like a 12 year old girl but again coming to think of it that was what the black woman looked like but she managed to stop the other vampire so maybe it was the lighting.

"So you wanted to meet the king of hell himself. Well here I am. Oh and this is Lyra." The girl stepped into the dim light, despite her beauty and her face twisted into an evil grin, he recognised her. But where? Where from?


End file.
